Lawson Hits Rodgers in His Head with a Rocket and Gets Grounded
(inspired by N Gin's missile incident) At the village, Lawson was upset about Rodgers. Lawson: Man! I can't believe Rodgers pepper sprayed Gelman. Poor Gelman's upset and his dad disrespected his sadness. That Rodgers has gone too far! What shall I do? Lawson thought of something. Lawson: I know! I'm going to hit Rodgers in the head with a rocket! Hahahahahahaha! But first, I need to sneak off to the junkyard to get some parts for the missile launcher! Lawson went off to the junkyard, and then he arrived at the junkyard. Later, Lawson entered the junkyard and he was looking at the junk. Then he saw a big box that said 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Lawson: Huh? Then Lawson read the sign on the box. Lawson: 'Free box of random parts - take it if you want'. Wow! It looks like today is my lucky day! This is exactly what I need! I'll take it! Lawson picked up a box and he was ready to construct a missile launcher. Lawson began to construct the missile launcher by using some tools. Soon, Lawson had constructed a missile launcher! Lawson: Yay! The DIY Logic allowed me to build the missile launcher almost instantly! Lawson picked up the missile launcher, and he left the junkyard. Lawson: Now to find Rodgers! Then Lawson went off to find Rodgers. Then he saw Rodgers walking along, and Rodgers was feeding birds. Lawson used the missile launcher and he targeted Rodgers' head. Lawson: Time to launch the rocket from its launcher to hit Rodgers in the head in 3, 2, 1! Blast off! Lawson launched a rocket from the launcher. The rocket went out of control and it struck Rodgers in the head. Rodgers started screaming. Rodgers: AAAAAAAAAAARGH! Rodgers collapsed to the ground, and he was dead. Blood spilt all over the floor. Lawson: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Now that's more I like it! That's what we gets for pepper spraying Gelman! Just then, the policeman came, much to Lawson's horror, and he was very angry. Policeman: Lawson, how dare you hit Rodgers in the head with a rocket!? I just heard that you're going to do that! What's on your hand? Lawson: Eh, I went to the junkyard to make a missile launcher, and I brought it here to launch a rocket to hit Rodgers in the head with it! Policeman: Ooooooooooooooh! Lawson, I can't believe you killed Rodgers by hitting him in his head with a rocket! That's it, I will take you home and tell your parents about this! Then Rodgers picked himself up on the floor, and he was howling like a zombie. Rodgers: Brain! Brain! Brain! Lawson picked up a branch. Lawson: Shut up! Lawson hit Rodgers in his face and knocked him out. Rodgers was on the floor again. Policeman: Oh no! Rodgers is hurt! I can't believe you injured him on purpose! That's it, I will pull the rocket out of Rodgers' head! The policeman pulled the rocket out of Rodgers' head. SPLASH! Blood splashed all over the policeman, and the policeman was furious. Policeman: Right! That's it, I'm taking you home and tell your parents about this! I'm going to put the rocket back in Rodgers' head before the ambulance arrives! The policeman put the rocket back in Rodgers' head and sent Lawson home in disgrace. Back home, Lawson was sitting on a couch, crying, and Lawson's dad was dismayed. Lawson's dad: Oh no! Not my son again! What did he do this time? Policeman: Well, you're not going to be happy when I say this, Mr Lawson! Lawson just made a missile launcher and shot Rodgers in the head with a rocket. And now he's in medical injuries, a brain injury, and fractured skull bits! His hospital bill is 300 dollars! So you have to pay for his bill because of him! Lawson's dad was furious. Lawson's dad: Oooooooooooooh! Erwin, how dare you hit Rodgers in the head with a rocket! Where did you get the idea from? Lawson: Eh, I got the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series, and I just wanted Rodgers to be like N Gin from the Crash Bandicoot series, so he will be a half-faced cyborg like N Gin. That's why I have to hit Rodgers in his head with a rocket so I can teach him a lesson for pepper spraying Gelman. Lawson's dad: Right, that's it, young man! I'm very disappointed in you for getting the idea from the Crash Bandicoot series to make Rodgers be like N Gin. You should be ashamed of yourself. Now Rodgers needs a plastic head surgery, thanks to you! Now we have to pay the hospital bill, thanks to you! That's it, you are grounded, grounded, grounded for a week with no playing Crash Bandicoot games! Go to your room right now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson Steven as Rodgers Wiseguy as Policeman and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:Lawson Gets Grounded Category:Sequels Category:Grounded Stuff